


somnolent

by pshooyeop (choucobos)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/pshooyeop
Summary: somnolent ;; (adj.) sleepy, drowsy-- bang yongguk/reader. gender neutral. sfw.





	somnolent

Thin white sheets wrap around a pair of bodies like an afterthought of a cozy slumber. The blinds filter lines of sunlight that streams onto the floor of the bedroom while a faint chirping of a bird can e heard. The sound of the air conditioner is a low hum above a comfortable silence. In the midst of it all, a lover beams at the one he calls his love.

Nothing can bother him at this moment in time. Not any stress, not any work. In this moment, it is just the peace of being with you right now. It doesn’t matter if you’re sleeping while he’s awake because your presence is enough to ground him. Your soft breaths push past your slightly parted lips as you snore quietly, and you’re so beautiful that Yongguk is taken aback.

Maybe he really wants to talk to you and express how happy he is to be with you. Maybe he wants to hold you close enough for you to feel how much he loves you. But he can’t bring himself to wake you up. You look at peace and he would never want to ruin that. Instead, he lies there, simply drinking in your beauty and the feeling of everything being  _right_  in this moment.

He’s not sure how much time passes. It could be hours, weeks, or centuries, but it wouldn’t matter to him as long as he’s with you. He’s happy enough to lay in silence with you by his side. And despite his efforts to remain quiet and enjoy the morning while letting you sleep, your eyes crack open.

It’s a comfort for him to be the first thing you see when you wake up. Most days, he’s gone to work before you’re able to wake up with him. You cherish each time that you are able to wake up and see him laying by your side.

“Good morning,” he softly greets.

“Good morning,” you reply (although all you want to do is go back to sleep). “How long have you been awake?”

“I dunno.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I woke up and I just laid here. I don’t know how much time has passed.”

“You sound like you need more sleep.”

“I wish.” He huffs.

A low chuckle falls from Yongguk’s lips and he’s smiling, even if it’s hell to wake up so damn early. You really want to go back to sleep and you want your lover to go back to sleep with you, but you know he has work. He has early morning responsibilities to attend to, no matter how much you want to be with him.

“I want to sleep more,” he sighs.

“You and me both,” you drowsily answer. You already feel like slipping back into slumber. You want to stay awake just a little longer so as to keep Yongguk company before he leaves for work, but you can’t help it… the sunlight is warm and hum of the air conditioner is soothing. Your eyelids still feel heavy with drowsiness and soon, they’re closing again.

You hear Yongguk laugh softly as he watches you close your eyes. “Go ahead and sleep again.”

“I wanna stay awake with you…”

“That’s a lie, babe. You want to sleep.”

“You got me.” You open your eyes again and you watch as Yongguk’s lips split into a wide grin. You can’t help but smile, too.

“I want to sleep, too.” He pretends to groan in exasperation and complete unwillingness to get up.

“Sleep for a while,” you mumbled, pulling the blankets back over your shoulders. The air conditioner was starting to make you feel cold.

“Maybe,” he responded quietly, laying on his back. Ah, now he was sleepy again. Maybe he’ll take you up on that offer…

Underneath the thin, white sheets, a hand reaches and wraps around yours. Yongguk smiles to himself as he closes his eyes again, feeling you squeeze his hand back. Work can wait… for now, he'll just sleep a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i posted this on tumblr (pshooyeop) literally months ago and completely forgot to post it on ao3, too, my bad.


End file.
